


Public Discussion

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Rachel/Quinn LJ Comm 2010 November Challenge of The Month – "What do you mean I'm not brave in bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Discussion

"What do you mean I'm not brave in bed?" Quinn shouted at Rachel in outrage. They had been having a nice, normal conversation on their way to Glee about their plans for the evening and Rachel had just thrown that criticism at her out of nowhere.

Quinn & Rachel had just arrived in the choir room when Quinn made her outburst. The reaction amongst those in the Glee Club was instantaneous; those who had headphones grabbed them out of their bags and put them on. Experience had taught the majority of the club to avoid any relationship problems the Queen of TMI Rachel Berry was having.

Unfortunately for Kurt he had left his headphones in his locker and was stuck listening to Rachel & Quinn having it out for the third time this week, along with those interested parties who had not brought headphones Finn, Puck, Santana & Brittany.

"I think it's a fairly simple sentence Quinn that gets the point across without any ambiguity." Rachel replied impatiently.

"Yeah, even I know what she meant." Brittany piped up. "Or at least I did the first time. Why would you need a frog to get your point across?"

Rachel smiled at Brittany. "I'll explain later, Britt."

Quinn was still fired up. "I can't believe this. I've been happy to do whatever you wanted in bed. I even let you do that thing with the ice cubes last week!"

"Yes!" Rachel agreed. "You have been very accommodating towards my own desires but you have not been as forthcoming with your own."

Quinn sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Rach, I am perfectly content with what we do in bed."

"Really?" Rachel asked disbelieving. "Then how come you haven't asked to use a ball gag on me?"

"Santana!"

"What?" Santana looked up from the new issue of Cosmopolitan she was idly flipping through. "Did you really think I'd keep that to myself?"

"Yes!" Quinn ground out.

"Oops, sorry." Santana replied, not looking the least bit sorry.

Rachel took a deep breath and began one of her patented speeches. "Quinn, you should know by now that I am an incredibly open-minded individual both in general and in the bedroom. So, if it's gagging me, spanking me for being a naughty girl, handcuffing me to the bed and riding me like Space Mountain-"

"God, I don't want to hear this!" Kurt groaned.

"I could stand to hear a little more." Puck grinned.

Rachel gave the two of them an evil stare before returning to her point. "-Or anything else for that matter. I want you to feel comfortable sharing that part of yourself with me. This relationship will never work if you can't tell me what you want."

Quinn was grateful for such a thoughtful girlfriend but really wished she had brought this up somewhere more appropriate, like at her house. She was even more grateful that Mr Schue had not arrived for practice yet. "What I  _want_  is to stop having arguments in front of our friends."

Rachel folded her arms with a huff, raised an eyebrow and suggested in a challenging tone. "Well, maybe you should gag me then!"

"Don't think I won't!" Quinn growled as she closed the gap between the two of them, grabbed Rachel forcefully and plundered her mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Umm, guys? I think Finn passed out."


End file.
